


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold on a Gold Platter

by BlueMoonAce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 11 year old Gellert, 11 year old Harry, 11 year old Tom, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonAce/pseuds/BlueMoonAce
Summary: Harry is tired of being betrayed by everyone he holds dear. After finding out that he's the Master of Death he decides to recruit the two most feared dark lords in history, Grindelwald and Riddle for his crazy plan in an act of revenge. But Death has other plans. AU Grindelwald/Fem Harry/Tom Riddle





	1. Betrayal of the Worst Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279957) by Tsume Yuki. 



> I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. This story is inspired by Tsume Yuki's story Phantasy.

Betrayal of the Worse Kind

Harry stood over Voldemort's dead body, contemplating the consequence of killing Tom Marvolo Riddle. Would he be praised by the light and be their saviour once again or would he be shunned by the light for killing even though Voldemort was a _dark_ wizard who had killed, maimed and tortured millions of witches, wizards and muggles.

Ron limped to Harry with Hermione in tow. "You're a monster. You're no better than the dark lord himself. For all we know you could be the next dark lord in training! Just like You-Know-who!" spat Ron with such loathing that his face was twisted up in a scowl with utter hate and jealousy. What he was jealous of Harry had no idea.

It looked like the former thought was true, _he would be shunned by the light and everyone else._ Harry desperately tried to refute Ron's claims, "Ron! You know I never wanted a part in this god forsaken war from the beginning! My life was planned out for me since before I was born by both Dumbledore and Voldemort believing in that damned prophesy! You're my first and best friend! I thought you would stick with me through thick and thin!" Harry could only reluctantly admit to himself later when he was alone that the friendship statement was a low blow.

Ron flinched when he said they were best friends. Harry felt that he was grasping at straws to try and get them to believe him. "Hermione! Hermione you believe me don't you? Think about all the things we've done. All the things we've achieved! You know that I'm not a dark lord in training! Come on use that genius brain of yours 'Mione!"

Hermione flinched as well when Harry used her nickname. She looked conflicted, on one hand Dumbledore said that Harry was following in Voldemort's footsteps and all the facts and evidence concluded that Harry was the next dark lord in training whether he denies it or not, but on the other hand Harry was the first person who had defended her from her cruel peers and the first friend she had ever made who wasn't mean to her and who didn't care that she was bossy and a know-it-all, who actually encouraged her to learn and grow. Hermione debated with herself but her trust in authority figures won over her trust in Harry.

"Why should we believe you when all you've done is lie and hide! You continually drag us into mortal peril every year just so you can be even more famous! You dragged us on a goose hunt and for what? To find some horcruxs that Voldemort _supposedly_ made? All throughout the year, you were secretive and vague! How do you expect someone to follow you if you don't inform them of the dangers beforehand and leave them as ripe, blind pickings for death eaters to capture! You didn't inform us about anything! We had to ask Dumbledore about how you were doing because you didn't tell us anything and you didn't take Dumbledore's help and advice when he offered it to you! We found out that the Dursley's were regularly beating and starving you and you didn't want anyone to do something about it!" Hermione shouted.

Harry looked like a fish out of water with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging wide open. ' _How do they know that the Dursley's regularly beated and starved me when I stayed with them? I never told anyone about my home life and I was careful that my home life never came up in any conversations, unless …. Dumbledore! Dumbledore told them! He knew I was treated like a house elf and yet he didn't do anything about it! He's my magical guardian and headmaster, it's his duty to keep tabs on me, unless …. he didn't want me to leave the Dursleys. He wanted me to stay and be submissive and when I finally break, he would swoop in and save me! I would be so thankful that he saved me that I would remain ignorant of his plans until I died and he would take over! He wanted me to kill Voldemort in the forest and if Voldemort didn't kill me he would come and finish the job! Well played Dumbledore, well played. Manipulating me and Tom to do your bidding so you didn't get your hands dirty, I got to admit it was a genius plan, even if you were manipulating me. I bet you even made that damned prophecy up didn't you? But you died before I could kill Voldemort. Haha, serves you right you old coot, your dead, I found out about your master plans and I didn't die. You're just rolling in your grave aren't you? Haha ha!'_ thought Harry triumphantly, felling glee that Dumbledore couldn't control him anymore.

While Harry was having a monolog in his mind Hermione took a breath and ploughed on, "That's right! We had to ask a teacher! How do you expect us to believe you if you don't even trust us? _Trust me_? What? Are a mudblood and a blood traitor to lowly for someone like you, The Boy Who Lived?" Hermione broke off crying into Ron's shoulder.

"But, but Hermione, 'Mione I do trust you." Harry trailed off dejectedly, catching Ron's glare.

While they were talking Ron started getting redder and redder in the face, like he was about to explode. "Just go! Be thankful that I've shown you mercy by not killing you where you stand. You've done enough. Go before I change my mind you freak!" snarled Ron, holding Hermione in his arms.

Harry flinched and looked at the pair one last time with tears in his eyes before leaving. He knew the shouting had attracted attention and he didn't fancy getting killed by a stranger or worse a friend. He didn't live sixteen years with the Dursleys and dodging Voldemort for nothing, just to be killed by a stray spell. Ron and Hermione may have taken everything he held dear and set it on fire, but he still had his magic, pride and his self-preservation made stronger by living under the Dursley's roof and opposing Voldemort six times, coming out alive and relatively unharmed to tell the tale.

Harry apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. The wards recognising him as Lord Black, the head of House Black, let him effortlessly through. He was greeted by the sight of Kreacher scowling and growling lowly in the foyer.

After Harry gave Kreacher the horcruxless locket that he had never been able to destroy to the wishes of his late master, Regulus Black he started acting _nicer_. By acting _nicer,_ Kreacher stoped his insulting comments and Harry could be a hundred percent sure that he wouldn't try to poison him or kill him in his sleep; not that he would, unless he wanted to serve another wizarding family and live off their magic, [To Kreacher it would be the utmost insult to not be able to serve the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Black and to have his head hung on the banister of the staircase after he died.]

"Master Harry, is there anything … that Kreacher can do?" Kreacher reluctantly spat out in between growling and looking constipated.

"Could you run a hot bath for when I get back please Kreacher. I need to go to Gringotts to sort out my accounts before the ministry freeze them immediately. Oh and Kreacher? You have the rest of the day off," sighed Harry, running a hand through his hair.

He walked up the rickety stairs to his bedroom and got changed from his dirty and torn clothes [that Aunt Petunia would have a fit over] into recently brought combat boots, black jeans, grey shirt and his trusty leather jacket he got as a birthday present from Sirius. Harry needed to look his best when he informed the goblins that he was emptying everything out of his vaults.

Harry moved around the room, busying himself with gathering items he needed to bring to Gringotts, instead of thinking about his dead godfather Sirius who he killed. He pocketed his shrunken trunk, slipped on his best robes and made his way to the lounge room on the first floor downstairs. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fire place, "GRINGOTTS BANK!" shouted Harry.


	2. Gringotts Loses a Customer

Gringotts Loses a Customer

When Harry stumbled through the Floo, he was met with a multiple of colours and sounds. Witches and wizards were standing in queue, waiting to be served in front of Goblins sitting at high desks. The Goblins were weighing gold and silver, [while ignoring the witches and wizards lined up in front of them] and writing the results down on a piece of parchment.

Harry lined up after the scowling witch at the end of the line, trying and failing spectacularly to hide his amused smile. It seemed that after Harry killed Voldemort the magical population of Britain deemed it safe to exit their houses and begun to spend their money on useless things to celebrate the defeat of the dark lord. He was brought out of his thought when he heard the Goblin yell, "NEXT!'

Harry walked up to the teller and bowed, "merry meet, let your gold flow eternally and your enemies be defeated in battle by your blade," smiled Harry, respectively.

The Goblin's eyes flashed with surprise for a second, then he schooled his face into its normal scowl. He nodded, "may your gold flow effortlessly and your enemies be defeated," returned the Goblin. "Lord Potter what can I do for you?" questioned the Goblin.

"Firstly I would like to speak with Griphook the head of the Potter accounts and Nurgrat the head of the Black accounts. Secondly I would like to ask you for your given name," Harry inquired.

"My given name is Fligit, Lord Potter," the newly named Goblin Fligit answered. He hopped down from the high seat he was sitting at and came around to Harry. "If you would _kindly_ follow me Lord Potter," Fligit said, giving Harry no option but to follow him if he wanted to meet Griphook and Nurgrat.

Harry nodded and followed the Goblin that came up to his waist in height. The two walked down long winding hallways that were gold in colour and stopped in front of a set of two doors. Fligit opened the doors and motioned for Harry to go in.

Harry stepped into a medium sized room with tapestries of Goblins over the ages defeating their enemies, hung on the walls. The floor was a nice shade of cream and in the middle of the room sat Griphook and Nurgrat behind an imposing brown desk that fit in with the colour scheme of the room.

Harry walked further into the room and sat down in front of the two Goblins. The three got the pleasantries out of the way before going down to business. "There's somethings I wish to get done here today, firstly I wish to be emancipated, secondly I wish to have a full medical examination and thirdly I wish to empty my vaults of everything. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for everything Gringotts has done for me, _what you two have done for me_ , but I'm afraid that in the next 24 hours the ministry will freeze all of my vaults because they think I'm the next dark lord and I wish to avoid that."

Nurgrat and Griphook turned to each other and started talking in the goblin language. When they were finished they turned towards Harry and looked at him. To Harry it seemed that the two Goblins were not looking at him but _through_ him. There was an awkward silence before Griphook cleared his throat and started talking, "That can be arranged Lord Potter, know that Gringotts will back you up and support you in any decision you make."

Nurgrat took over for Griphook, "You are one of the first wizards in years to treat Goblins with respect and speak to us like we are your equals. For that on behalf of the Goblin nation, we thank you." He cleared his throat and addressed Harry's first request. "Lord Potter if I may, why do you want to be emancipated and have a full medical examination?" questioned Nurgrat.

Harry answered, "I know that Dumbledore stole money from my vaults when he was still alive and gave it to Hermione and the Weasley family, bribing them to pretend to be my friend, under the guise that I asked him to, seeing as he was my magical guardian and when the ministry freeze my vaults I'm afraid that they will try to take ownership of me as a ward of the ministry, seeing as my magical guardian is dead. I know that when I was entered in the Triwizarding Tournament I was magically emancipated, so I could take up lordship of house Potter and house Black, but to be able to empty the Potter and Black vaults I need to be legally emancipated. So if you could please kindly allow me to be emancipated as soon as possible, I will be forever thankful. Also I know that I was harbouring a horcrux and I wish to know if Dumbledore or anyone else forced me to be their puppet"

Griphook and Nurgrat nodded after Harry's explanation. "Lord Potter if you will prick your finger and place three drops of blood over this parchment," Griphook explained.

Harry pricked his finger and held it over the piece of parchment, letting three drops of blood fall onto the parchment. Red web like lines spread out and formed into words ' _I Harry James Potter here by swear to uphold my moral codes to the best of my ability, not abuse Lady Magic's gift to me and treat all creatures as I would like to be treated. So mote it be'._

Harry instinctively knew that if he repeated those words he was bound by magic herself to uphold them and if he said them he would become fully emancipated. "I Harry James Potter here by swear to uphold my moral codes to the best of my ability, not abuse Lady Magic's gift to me and treat all creatures as I would like to be treated. So mote it be." When Harry finished repeating the vow he felt fuzzy and warm, like he was filled with love and happiness. When the feeling left he was bending over, with his hands on his knees.

"Ah yes, you are left feeling dizzy and a bit exhausted after completing the vow," Nurgrat drawled.

Harry straightened up, "Does everyone who get emancipated say the same words or does it vary for each person?" he asked sitting back down.

Griphook answered, "It varies for each person, depending on their magic, actions and state of mind," he stood up and started towards the door.

Harry and Nurgrat followed Griphook out the door and to the carts. They got into the cart and started down off the track. While they whizzed past other vaults Harry was lost in his thoughts. When they suddenly stopped in front of the Potter family vault, Harry launched out of his seat and nearly out of the stationary cart. When he picked himself up he walked towards the Potter vault and opened it.

Inside where millions of piles of galleons, sickles and knuts along with priceless tomes journals and artefacts. Harry began shrinking all the money and artefacts and placing it inside the trunk he enlarged. When he finished the vault was bare, with cobwebs and dust in the corners. Harry walked out of the vault and to the cart.

When the cart stopped again Harry was prepared. Before the cart had moved he spelled a sticking charm to the wall of the cart and leant against it. Harry undid the charm and opened the Black vault. He had to dodge a dragon spitting fire to get to the door. As the Blacks where part of the sacred 28 and one of the oldest wizarding families they had a lot of priceless dark artefacts and people would kill just to be inside the vault. Harry learnt that the hard way.

Just like with the Potter vault Harry completely emptied the Black vault. He walked out of the vault and back to the two Goblins, climbing back into the cart.

The next time the cart stopped the three were in front of a set of big golden doors. "This is our healer's hall, where witches, wizards and magical creatures have a full examination," Nurgrat explained after seeing Harry's confused look.

Griphook walked up to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door they were meet by another Goblin. "Hello Lord Potter, Griphook, Nurgrat, I am the head healer of Gringotts, you may call me Borlag," introduced Borlag. The four walked further into the Healer hall's, "If you would follow me Lord Potter into the Examination Chamber, stand in the middle of the room and take off your robe," continued Borlag.

Harry complied, walking into the room and taking his robe off. Stationed around the room were 6 Goblins in a circle an arm's length apart. When Harry stepped into the circle the Goblins started chanting. While they were chanting Harry felt a prickling sensation start in his fingers and toes. The sensation continued upwards towards his ankles and wrists, turning into pins and needles. When the sensation spread all around his body it felt like how his scar would start burning when Voldemort was near.

As the chanting reached its peak the Goblins stopped. The oppressing feeling of magic in the air gradually started receding. A long roll of parchment appeared in the head Goblins hands. When Borlag started reading his eyes showed his shock while his body language was the same except his mouth tightened. When he was finished he handed the roll of parchment to Harry who was walking towards Borlag, apparently out of his stupor when he felt all the magic in the air. He read the parchment quietly, sometime letting out a growl or frowning.

_Harry James Potter's History of Health_

_Aged 1- Human Horcrux, magical core block, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 2- Starved, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 3- Starved, 4 broken bones, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 4- Starved, 2 broken bones, 1 concussion, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 5- Starved, 3 broken bones, 2 concussions, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 6- Starved, 5 broken burns, 1 collapsed lung, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 7- Starved, 4 broken bones, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 8- Starved, 6 broken bones, 2 concussions, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 9- Starved, 7 broken bones, fatal blood loss, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 10- Starved, 3 broken bones, 2 failed organs, 1 collapsed lung, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to the Dursley's_

_Aged 11- Starved, 2 broken bone, multiple cuts and burns, magical exhaustion, loyalty potion and compulsion to Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the Dursley's, hate potion to Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Voldemort_

_Aged 12- Starved, 3 broken bones, multiple cuts and burns, basilisk venom and Phoenix tears, loyalty potion and compulsion to Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the Dursley's, love potion to Ginny Weasley, hate potion to Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Voldemort_

_Aged 13- Starved, 1 broken bone, multiple cuts and burns, magical exhaustion, loyalty potion and compulsion to Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the Dursley's, love potion to Ginny Weasley, hate potion to Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Voldemort_

_Aged 14- Starved, 2 broken bones, multiple cuts and burns, Acromantula bite, blood forcibly taken for ritual, exposer to the Cruciatus curse, loyalty potion and compulsion to Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the Dursley's, love potion to Ginny Weasley, hate potion to Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Voldemort_

_Aged 15- Starved, 1 broken bone, multiple cuts and burns, forcibly used blood quill, loyalty potion and compulsion to Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the Dursley's, love potion to Ginny Weasley, hate potion to Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Voldemort_

_Aged 16- Starved, 2 broken bones, multiple cuts and burns, loyalty potion and compulsion to Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the Dursley's, love potion to Ginny Weasley, hate potion to Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Voldemort_

_Aged 17- Starved, 1 broken bone, multiple cuts and burns, human horcrux died, loyalty potion and compulsion to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the Dursley's, love potion to Ginny Weasley, hate potion to Draco Malfoy and Voldemort_

When Harry finished reading he was shocked to see the length that Dumbledore would do to keep him loyal to Dumbledore. He was having a hard time to get his magic under control before it destroyed everything in its wake.

"I'll take my leave now. Thank you healer Borlag, I'm forever in your debt for helping me," Harry bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, thank you for allowing us to treat you instead of that medi-witch," scowled Borlag.

Harry walked out of the Healers hall in deep though, barely noticing Nurgrat and Griphook following him to the cart. When he got to the floo station he realised that he barely remembered to say goodbye to Griphook and Nurgrat. Harry stepped into the floo fireplace and threw some floo powder down. "12 Grimmauld Place," he whispered underneath his breath.

When he got back to Grimmauld Place it was seven 'clock in the evening. When he left to go to Gringotts it was 12 'clock in the morning. He must have spent more time in his vaults then he thought. When Harry walked into his bathroom he found a nice, hot bath with bubbles for him, left by Kreacher. He undressed and slipped into the huge bath tub, sighing at the temperature, relaxing all his strained muscles. Harry began thinking up plans for what he would do when the papers start labelling him as the next Dark Lord.


	3. Darkness Brews

Darkness Brews

**_Is The Boy-Who-Lived the Next Dark Lord?_ **

_My dear readers, I Rita Skeeter am on the trail of a juicy story and I won't stop till I get to the bottom of it. At the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger defeated You-Know-Who- the most feared dark lord in centuries. Eye witness accounts say that after Harry killed You-Know-Who his two best friends turned on him and started yelling._

_My dear readers when I heard that, I was shocked, here are Mr. Potter's best friends since year one at Hogwarts turning on him and yelling. Though I can't say I was surprised. Ever since his fourth year at Hogwarts he is said to have been acting strange, more private and moody. When Mr. Potter killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it was slaughter! He's no better than You-Know-Who, mindlessly killing!_

_I ask you now my dear readers, do you think you are safe on the streets or at home when Harry Potter, the next dark lord is roaming the streets free? I know that I wouldn't. My dear readers I demand justice for our generation and future generations, by having Harry Potter's head on a spike! No one is safe while he is still roaming the streets freely._

_By Rita Skeeter_

Harry shook his head in disgust and threw the Daily Prophet into the fire. "Mindless, bloody hypocrites! Constantly switching sides, putting me on a pedestrial one moment, then the next dragging my name through the mud! No wonder why everyone in the Britain magical community are all inbreed. Bloody idiots."

He called Kreacher to have breakfast ready and walked to the Library. If he was going to be hunted down by the Ministry just for killing Voldemort, then he will go down in history as a dark wizard like Voldemort or die trying.

For hours and days on end Harry read and read books that if Dumbledore saw, he would have a heart attack. Stacks of books on Dark Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Magical Creatures, Politics, Pureblood Traditions and Soul and Death Magic began to pile up. The Black library was enormous that in 10 years Harry would have only read one fourth of the library.

* * *

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and tensed. The atmosphere was different, dense and more magical. There was a storm brewing on the horizon, one that he wanted no part in, but if his Potter luck holds true he will be dragged in anyway. The Wizarding World will not like this change, he can guess from the atmosphere and how the magical creatures were tense. There will probably be bloodshed, more than the two wizarding wars with Voldemort.

He started researching spells and potions to not get caught unprepared and off guard in the crossfire. The wizarding world will rue the day they cast Harry James Potter aside.

* * *

It was two years after wizarding world Britain put a death sentence on Harry's head. He was in the Black library where he lately always is, reading. He learnt so much stuff he wished he had known when he was in Hogwarts, it would have made his life so much easier.

The ground began to shake and sounds like gunshots were heard. It had begun. There were rumours that the muggle and the wizarding world will go to war, but people didn't think much of it. Idiots. The muggle world was so more advanced than they were and they outnumbered magical people 1 to 100. It was this fact and that their technology had advanced so much in a couple of years that they were not to be underestimated.

That was the wizarding world's greatest mistake, underestimating the people they have been sneering down on for years, the muggles. Dumbledore was right that the muggles will know about us, but he was wrong that we will be able to freely coexist with them. Humans fear the unknown and magic was as logical as ideas of God, it kept changing. It was unknown.

The human and magicals began tearing each other down and unknowingly magic and the earth along with them. The humans developed technology that could detect magical areas such as Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, they bombed them and no one survived. The magicals began mating with muggles that their magical bloodline become diluted and they were no better than squibs. The muggles nuclear bombs began to destroy the environment, in a couple hundred years the Earth was a barren planet with no life except for Harry Potter, the-boy-who-won't-die. As he was the master of death he couldn't die, oh believe him he tried to die but Death wouldn't take his soul. When Harry found out that he couldn't die he was beyond angry, trying to figure out how to remove himself of the Hallows but they just kept coming back, not parting with their master.

* * *

Harry knelt by the ruins of Hogwarts, remembering all the fun times he had there, even with the traitors Ron and Hermione. That was where Death found its master, kneeling down in the dirt with tears streaming down his face. Death cleared its throat, waiting for its master to come back to himself. When Harry looked at Death, it begun speaking, "Master there is a way for you to become …. Happy," it seemed to puzzle over the word happy as it didn't understand feelings.

"How when I can't go on and see my loved ones and everything on Earth is gone," Harry cried out to Death.

"Yes everything is gone in _this_ Earth but as you are the master of Death, you can travel to any universe and do anything, as long as it is in my power and not breeching any of Fates rules. You could go back in time and have your revenge master. If you do take up this offer, you may take any two people to help you stop the war between the muggles and magicals," spoke Death in its rattling voice.

Harry looked up at Death, "And if I don't take this offer?"

"Then you will be stranded on this Earth until you figure out your powers as Fate has forbidden me to intervene," Informed Death.

Harry looked complentating, "I'll take you up on your offer Death."

"If you will, we shall be going then," Death offered its hand to Harry and held on, taking him to the other side to pick his two companions.

It was there, in the ruins of the once powerful and majestic Hogwarts castle that the darkness begin to take over and rise up. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold.


End file.
